plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Gladiator
Hearty |Tribe = Sports Professional Zombie |Traits = Armored 1 |Abilities = If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He's still not sure if he should defend Pluto or not.}} Planetary Gladiator 'is a galactic super-rare zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /3 . He has the 'Armored 1 '''trait, and his ability redirects all damage meant to hit the Zombie Hero to him. Statistics *'Class: Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Professional Zombie *'Traits: Armored 1' *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He's still not sure if he should defend Pluto or not. Strategies With Planetary Gladiator is an excellent zombie to have early in the game, especially for his great value for 1 brain. You can play him on the first turn, and you are almost always guaranteed to live through the turn unscathed. Even a small health boost allows him to absorb all the damage from Power Pummel at 3 ground lanes. While not as efficient as it is early-game, he still has value late-game, as it is cheap and can absorb a hit before being destroyed. If you are lucky and are playing as Rustbolt or Z-Mech, you will be able to play Rock Wall on the following turn, increasing his health even further and causing a larger nuisance to your opponent. Additionally, he is a sports zombie, so the player can boost him with Team Mascot so that he lasts longer, and protect him with Zombie Coach so that neither he nor you can take damage. Escape through Time is another card that works well with him, being able to shield him like Zombie Coach can. Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is also another option. Against If your opponent plays this on the first turn, it will take you a bit to get rid of him due to his 3 health and Armored 1 trait. You are not going to be able to destroy him unless you use a superpower that allows you to take him out. In fact, the only superpowers that can destroy him on turn 1 are Power Pummel, Precision Blast, and Devour. Fortunately, he only has 1 strength, so he will not bother you much offensively. However, your opponent can play a strength-boosting card to put you in a dilemma. In such case, Bounce him to make him unable to protect your opponent and remove the boost as well. If your opponent plays this on the first turn, avoid playing More Spore as it will be completely useless due to the Armored 1 trait. However, playing it can still be a good idea if you are planning on using Buff-Shroom the next turn to increase the Puff-Shrooms' stats. Gallery PlanetaryGladiatorStat.jpg|Statistics Planetarygladiatorcard.jpg|Card Trivia *Similar to Soul Patch, if there are multiple Planetary Gladiators on the field, the leftmost one activates his ability. *His description makes a reference to the debate made on whether Pluto should be classified as a planet or not. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Sports zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Professional cards